


Unwanted Guests

by almostshadydelusion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual References, Sexual Tension, Tags May Change, flatmates, may be sexual content later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion
Summary: Mycroft and Jim are flatmates. Small short drabbles with no real plot.





	Unwanted Guests

Mycroft knew the exact moment that he had gotten himself into this mess.

Jim had casually bounded into his office after sneaking past the security cameras, suitcase in hand and demanded that they make a very strange deal. 

Mycroft had sighed, being very much tempted to make a comment about not negotiating with terrorists but held his tongue.

The deal was highly suspicious but far too good to pass over. The dismantlement of the entire web in exchange for a clear record, guaranteed position in the government and most peculiarly a flat share with Mycroft Holmes. 

Mycroft knew the exact moment that he had gotten himself into this mess and as much trouble as it caused him, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes please tell me. Thanks for reading. I wasn't kidding when I said short drabbles sorry.


End file.
